A sprayer configured to spray over wide area in such a way to apply pressure to liquid may be categorized into various types based on an operation method, use purpose, size, etc. More specifically, various types of sprayers may be necessary since there are various needs based on particle sizes and types and spraying area wherein the particles are sprayed in fog or granular phases which are selected in consideration of use purpose, for example, household use, agricultural use, industrial use, etc. and the target of spraying.
Meanwhile, in case of a sprayer for disease prevention or sterilization, it is advantageous to uniformly spray a liquid medicine over wider area in terms of a disease prevention effect. To this end, it is preferred to use a sprayer which is able to spray particles with tens or hundreds of μm in size.
As mentioned above, the sprayer which is mainly used for disease prevention, disinfection, etc. in general is called a liquid medicine sprayer, a disease prevention device or a sterilization device. As examples of a prior art technology which is related with a sprayer and a spraying apparatus used for disease prevention or disinfection, there are the Korean patent registration number 10-1153188 (liquid medicine spraying apparatus), the Korean patent registration number 10-1185064 (nozzle for spraying fine liquid medicine), and the Korean patent registration number 10-1079206 (swirl formation port for liquid medicine spraying nozzle).
FIG. 1 is a view for describing the configuration of a liquid medicine spraying apparatus which is an example of the prior art technology. In the above conventional liquid medicine spraying apparatus 1 illustrated in FIG. 1, an air blowing fan 20 installed in the inside of a main body 12 is driven, thus generating air. The generated air will turn into a high pressure state as it passes through a narrow passage 24 formed at a rear end of an air nozzle 22, and most of high pressure air is discharged to the outside through the air nozzle 22, and part of the air is supplied to the upper side in a liquid medicine container 30 through a liquid medicine container pressing pipe 26. The high pressure is supplied through the liquid medicine container pressing pipe 26 toward above the upper surface of the liquid filled in the inside of the liquid medicine container 30, whereupon the pressure in the upper space above the surface of the liquid can increase, and the liquid medicine can be discharged to the outside through a liquid medicine pumping pipe 32 the bottom of which is communicatively connected to the bottom of the liquid medicine container 30, and the liquid medicine which has been discharged from the liquid medicine container 30 can flow to the liquid medicine nozzle 36 through the liquid medicine discharge pipe 34 connected to the liquid medicine pumping pipe 32. Meanwhile, since an air nozzle 22 is formed at the circumference of the liquid medicine nozzle 36 so as to discharge high pressure air which is supplied from the air blowing fan 20, the liquid medicine which is discharged through the liquid medicine nozzle 36 may have influence from the high pressure air which is discharged from the air nozzle 22, thus obtaining spray in a fog state.
In order for the liquid medicine in the inside of the liquid medicine container 30 to be sprayed in such a way through the liquid medicine nozzle 36, the liquid medicine container 10 should separately equip with a pipe connection unit 40 which is installed in a section where the main body 12 and the liquid medicine container 30 are assembled, for the sake of organic connections between the liquid medicine container pressing pipe 26, the liquid medicine pumping pipe 32 and the liquid medicine supply pipe 34. In addition, a liquid medicine adjusting unit 38 configured to adjust the sprayed liquid medicine should be installed at an intermediate portion of the liquid medicine discharge pipe 34, and there should be further provided an assembling unit 50 which is able to allow the main body 12 and the liquid medicine container 30 to keep assembled with a pipe connection member 40 being disposed between the main body 12 and the liquid medicine container 30.
As described above, in the above conventional liquid medicine spraying apparatus, part of the pressure which generated at a rear end of the nozzle may be transferred to the liquid medicine container with the aid of the driving of the air blowing fan, and the liquid medicine in the inside of the liquid medicine container can be pumped up by the high pressure air transferred to the liquid medicine container, and the liquid medicine can be sprayed through the liquid medicine nozzle. For the sake of the above mentioned procedures, a plurality of pipes should be installed in the inside of the main body, and a predetermined apparatus for controlling the liquid medicine should be provided at an intermediate portion of the liquid medicine discharge pipe. For this reason, the whole configuration of the liquid medicine spraying apparatus may become complicated.